Life's Purpose
by xxxdanniexxx
Summary: Takes place after Tools of Destruction. Clank has been taken away to complete his 'true purpose' and Ratchet is left with many questions un-answered.*FIRST FANFIC* WARNING: Spoilers for TOD! Rated for language. R&R. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't now own Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn Apogee, Cronk, Zephyr, Captian Quark, Rusty Pete or Percival Tachyon. Insominac does. No fraud intended.

* * *

Ratchet and Clank had just defeated Emperor Percival Tachyon and where now sitting back at the Apogee Space Station along with Talwyn Apogee, Captain Quark, Cronk, Zephyr and Rusty Pete. Quark was getting lessons on how to talk like a pirate from Rusty Pete. Cronk was pretending to be Tachyon and Zephyr was Ratchet.

"I am Tachyon! Crown Prince of the Craggy-mites! Fear me and... what not. For I will rule the universe." Professed Cronk with the broken Dimensionator upon his head

"DIE Craigmite fiend!" laugh Zephyr taking a pretend swing at 'Tachyon' with Ratchet's wrench

"Will you two be careful? Cronk's head is a microcubit away from popping off" ordered Talwyn 

While everyone else was goofing off Ratchet was doing some hard thinking, which did not make him too happy and when Clank saw this he went over to help.

"Do you think he was telling the truth, Clank? About my father? About my purpose?"

"I detected no lie in his voice but I believe your purpose has already been filled. You vanquished Tachyon. Something even the lombaxes could not do."

"Thanks Clank." Responded a smiling Ratchet

All of the sudden the Space Station shock and a large blue, swirlingworm hole appeared. Zephry immediately looked a Cronk who still had the Dimensionator oh his head.

"Don't look at me. You said it was broken." Proclaimed Cronk while Zephyr still glared at him

Three little black robotic creatures, with large blue eye then came out of the worm hole and fluttered around Ratchet and Clank.

"We needed to make sure you survived... now it's time to come home." said the robots

"Whoa... uh, Clank... are those the Zoni?" 


	2. Chapter 1

"The time has come, sire to learn who you are and who you will become." The Zonis chanted as they continued lift Clank

"Let him go!" Ratchet growled as he jumped in an attempt to save Clank but was electrocuted in the process.

"It is time to understand your purpose. It is time to come with us."

"Yes, time to come with you." A now very dazed Clank garbled

"Clank!" Ratchet hollered

With that a final blue flash appeared and Clank was nowhere in sight. Ratchet could feel tears welding up in his eyes but held them back. He continued to stare at the Apogee Space station's roof. _He's gone, he's really gone. I can't believe those thing actually took him. _He looked to his friends who held sympathetic eye's then lowered his head to the ground. _I should have listen to him about the Zonis then maybe he still be here but no instead I practically called him crazy. Now he's gone and there's no brought him back. It's all my.._

"Ratchet wha-what were those things?" interrupted Talwyn with a confused expression

"Those things, there called Zonis according to Clank. I don't know what they wanted from him." Ratchet shook his head "Why the hell would they just take him? Come on he had a life here, he had friends and not to mention thousands of adoring fans thank to 'Secret Agent Clank'. Why? Why the hell would they do that?!"

Ratchet lost he composer, sunk to the floor and started to sob which was a VERY rare thing to see from the courageous lombax. Talwyn not knowing what to say that would not upset him further, just sat down beside him to bring him into a warm embrace. The two sat there silently for a moment while Ratchet cried over Talwyn's shoulder and she stroked his large, floppy ears and as for the 'galaxy's most amazing super hero' started to feel quite awkward.

"Um, I ah, have to go do something.. over there!" Quark stuttered as he bolted out the door of the terrarium.

This caused three robots of the group to roll their eyes.

"AND HE CALLS HIM SELF A SUPER HERO! Why back in my day he would have been blown to smithereens with the Great War and everything. Not to mention that he would of had NO chance of being famous for anything good.." Zephyr continued in his usual squeaky voiced only to be hit in the arm by Cronk. "Oh, right sorry."

"I need more grog." Sighed the pirate, Rusty Pete, putting his hand to his in his typical manner

Ratchet started to calm and pulled away from Talwyn and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then took a deep breath, in and out. He looked at Talwyn's large blue eyes which looked like they wanted an answer. He fiddled with his figure while looking around try to decide if should or should not give and explanation to his emotional breakdown. The next time he look at Talwyn there was the three robots standing be hide her, they the same look as her on their faces.

"Sorry about that. Right now, ah, it's just sorta.. hard for me with what has happened lately, I guess." Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be harder than her thought. "I think it's probably because my life just, well, a lot of things I guess you could say got added in. One day I perfectly fine not knowing where I came from or who my parents where then next this whole lombax secret thing pops and makes me wonder, like I'm probably never going to get to meet another lombax in my life. Tachyon also said that he knew real name and my true purpose. That made me wonder if I was missing out on something but Clank helped me get over that and then well he got taken away. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again."

"Well time will tell Ratchet and I'm sure if Clank can he'll try to see you again. As for the whole race thing I'm not sure but what I am sure is that in time you'll think of something and you don't have to come up the answer today." Talwyn said as she placed a reassuring hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Now, how about go get sum food. I'm starved!"

" And grog!"

"Sorry Rusty Pete, no grog here."

"Aw damn it!"

Ratchet couldn't help but shake his head. _We have to be the oddest group I've ever seen._

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"Were am I?" a wobbly Clank questioned

"You are home sire. It is time, time to fulfill your true purpose." The Zonis replied

"What do you mean?"

"You are meant to be more than this, meant to be more than a sidekick, meant to serve your own purpose."

"Then what am I meant to do?"

"The robots must be fix, they are dangerous. They destroy but they do not think."

Reprogram the majority of the robot population? _That is impossible or at the least very difficult; considering I am only one small robot. Most of the other robots will annihilate me or maybe I do not need to use force. Still it would be of great assistance to have protection. I wonder if Ratchet could come here._

"Can you tell me where I am?"

Clank looked around the area that they were in. It was a dirt opening in the middle of vegetation and if his sensors where right they were the only ones with in a ten mile radius. Upon taking a closer looks at the plants they seemed familiar but where had he seen them before?

"We are in the Solana Galaxy, Planet Quartu is your home. This is where you shall start" Responded the Zoni

_Planet Quartu! _Clanks eyes widen. _Why this makes some sense to start of here. After all it is a robot planet and if my memory bank serves me correct this is where the Blargian factory which I came from used to be located._ _Perhaps I was not a defect at all but made intentionally? Hmm, stil I must know more details on what I must do._

"Could you be of assistance and tell me what am I suppose to do with the robots?" questioned Clank

"Fixable ones must be fixed, un-fixable ones must be destroyed." Replied the Zoni

With that final answer the Zoni disappeared as if they were never there at all. Clank shock his head in frustration. _Where is Ratchet when you need something obliterated? sigh I must find a away to send Ratchet a message. _Clank walked off into the vegetation being hopeful that he will come across a friendly face willing to lend a hand or at best no un-friendly faces.

_Author's Note:Tina Tissue for pointing out Talwyn's eyes are blue not brown._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm not finnished writting this chapter yet but I felt like posting it anyways_

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Ratchet sat at the eating table rolling around his few remaining carrots from his dinner with a fork which seemed very amusing at the moment. That is until he notice Cronk and Zephyr actually agreeing on something! This was enough to snap him out of his reverie. _And to think I actually thought I had a better chance at growing a second head than those two agreeing. Guess I was wrong._

Zephyr looked liked he was going fry a circuit as he argued with one particular man in green tights "There is no such thing as zombies and that is final you hairless ape!"

And of course Cronk was just as furious "Did your ma' drop you on your head as a baby because thats the reason I can come up with for anyone to believe in such a thing as zombies!"

"NO! My mother was loving and caring and would never do such a thing. Also zombies do exist I saw one with my own eyes. MY OWN EYES!" Quark pointed at his eyes still trying to prove his point.

"Well then your eyes lie sonny!" Zephyr shot back pointing an accusing figure

"Na ah, I have twenty/twenty vision for your information!"

"Twenty/twenty my..."

Ratchet couldn't help but to let out a smirk at the trio. Cronk and Zephyr were standing side by side in a heated argument with a hopeless Quark. He then noticed Talwyn approaching.

Talwyn took a seat beside the lombax "So Ratchet, who are the bigger idiots? Quark for believing zombies exist or Cronk and Zephyr for actually continuing the fight?"

"Well... Cronk and Zephyr can't walk away from an fight and you of all people should know that." Talwyn shrugged her shoulders. " As For Quark... let's just say this is number two hundred and one on my list of things that make Quark an idiot."

"I guess that says something." Talwyn laughed "So, Ratchet how are you holding out with everything?"

"I could be worse. I think if just...like knew Clank was coming back I would feel better but I don't. I've also been wondering if there was away for me to well... find the lombaxes or at least what dimension they went to."

"Oh no, no don't tell me your think about making that thing work again." Talwyn pointed at the Dimensionator still on Cronk's head.

"Hell no! That thing has been nothing but trouble. Even when it was hidden it still drove people crazy to find the lombax secret. You'd have to be out of your mind to want that thing working again! As for finding the lombax I was think along the lines of something... safer and with maybe some security so only a certain person or certain people can use it. Like... some really high tech teleporter or something."

"Yeah that sound more sane and no power possessed craigmites allowed access."

"Of course." Ratchet let out a sigh "I really want to know if I'm ever going to see Clank again."

Then as if on cue a com link screen appeared in front of Ratchet and Talwyn.

"Who the hell would be contacting us here? No one knows about this station..." Talwyn's mouth dropped to the floor.

As for Ratchet... he was just ecstatic

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

_(Meanwhile back on Planet Quartu)_

The sky was dark as the devil's soul, the air had a certain heaviness about it that would send shivers through the toughest person (or robot). Clank emerged from the dense area into the open to find out he was upon a large plateau. Normally you would be able to see everything from this spot but the darkness made it hard to even see your own hand in front of your face. He could not see the builds below him but his sensors could pick up an old arena to the north east and a factory to the east. There was something about the area that his sensors pick up that was quite familiar but he could not put his finger on it. _Hmm... _Clank griped his chin _Oh yes! The Sentry factory and mom! Also if my memory bank severs me correct this facility was equipped with a G3 9000 com-unit. That should suffice for getting a message to Ratchet if it is functioning properly. _Clank excited was ready to make a quick blind descent down the plateau but then stopped dead in his tracks remembering he was equipped with night vision. Turing it on, it made for a easier and safer way the blindly running down a steep slop.

I took Clank a few minuets to traverse the slop even with night vision. Then before he was standing in front of the entrance to the Sentry Bot factory which seemed to be abandoned for some time and still in a mess for Ratchet's assault on it years ago. The trek though the factory would have been impossible for the small robot if it wasn't for Al's heli upgrade. Soon Clank found himself looking at the com unit. _Everything seems to be intact but does it still work. _With the click of a few buttons the G3 9000 powered up with a loud whine. The screen flickered and came to life. Clank punched in the codes for Talwyn's com-link and prayed that it would reach the Polaris Galaxy. The first attempt the connection failed, second failed, on the third it made it through. Talwyn's and Ratchet's faced appeared on screen.

"Hello Talwyn and Hello Ratchet."said Clank

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

_(Back at Apogee Space Station) _

Ratchet was literally stood on his seat "Clank! Is... is that you? I...I didn't expect to hear from you again or at least so soon! Where are you? Are you all right? I swear if the Zoni hurt I'm going to kick their robotic asses!"

Clank had to calm down Ratchet"Ratchet, I am fine. Do not fret. The Zoni did not hurt me and as for where I am, I am in the Solana Galaxy on Planet Quartu."

"How did you get you hands on a inter-galatical com unit though?"

"I remembered seeing a G3 9000 com-unit in the Sentry Bot factory that I was made in. So since the Zoni left me near by I made my way through the factory which had been abandoned since your assault on it years ago."

"Really? I didn't notice a com-unit in there but I guess it's sorta hard to pick up on those thing when your trying to make it through a bunch of killer robots."

"Yes it would be and that brings me to my point. The Zoni brought me here saying I needed to complete a mission. A mission to fix the robots. So I am going to have to reprogram some and the other will have to be destroyed. This is why I need you. It will to hard for me to get around and also near impossible to actually destroy robots who are designed to kill."

"How the hell are you going to reprogram millions of robots, Clank? Like come on thats insane."

"Maybe but the Zoni said it is what I am meant to do and I was hoping for your assistance on my mission, for I will try to complete it with your help or not."

Ratchet sighed "Well I've dragged you around a lot so... I guess I sorta owe you one and you can't stop me from coming now. No way I'm letting you get blown up by some psychotic robot."

Talwyn gave Ratchet a 'you've got to be kidding me look' "So... let me guess this straight. You two just finished saving the Polaris Galaxy now your going to be going back to the Solana Galaxy and pretty much save it."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, anyways it give us something to keep us busy, not to mention this is probably part of Clank's well... I guess you could say legacy. Also don't be surprised if you see us back here."

"Ratchet, around what time will you be arriving on Quartu?" Clank asked

"I'll leave tomorrow around seven and depending on how fast Aphelion can travel but it shouldn't take me too long."

"Okay Ratchet. I will be waiting in the Sentry Bot factory."

"Kaye Clank, see ya'."

The connection ended and the screen disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Ratchet was about to go check on Aphelion to see if she needed any maintenance but was stop by some one grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to see Talwyn.

"So let me guess this straight, Ratchet. You'll be flying over to the Solana Galaxy to destroy a bunch of killer robots and be Clank's source of transportation?"

"Yup and nothing you or the others say is going to stop me."

"I guess I can't argue with you when your determined. So can you promise me one thing?"

"Depends what it is."

"Be careful you crazy lombax."

"Aw, wheres the fun in being safe?" Talwyn raised her eyebrow at him "Just kidding Talwyn. I'll come back in one piece."

"That's a better answer."

Ratchet walked out the door of the dinning area and headed to the ship hanger to check on Aphelion. He was happy that he was going to see his friend again but the circumstances weren't to good. This was probably going to be the toughest thing that they've done. Him and Clank were used to taking down a few servant commando's but when it came to repairing and destroying thousands of them...that would be difficult.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

All in the room was dark and absolutely silent, then a loud beeping noise filled the air. The alarm clock read 5:30 am. Ratchet grabbed his alarm clock and threw it across the room. It landed in a pile of plastic and metal. The sleepy lombax sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. _Why did I have to tell Clank seven-o'clock? Really, SEVEN-O'CLOCK!_ With a sigh he got up and flick the light switch on. _Okay, I have an hour and a half to eat breakfast, get ready, get my wrench off the roof where Zephyr threw it, find my blaster and prep Aphelion. Great... _Ratchet trotted into the bathroom lazily, closed the door and began getting ready to start on yet another mission.

Eighty-five minuets later Ratchet was sitting on top of Aphelion's left wing. He looked over at the wall clock which now read six-fifty-five. He sighed and hop into the drivers sleep. _The way back to Solana is going to be a long...boring trip. That is unless I come into some trouble... I hope I do I need something to keep me awake._

The trip to the Solana Galaxy took seven...long...uneventful hours and by the time he landed on Quartu it was 3:00 pm. Ratchet hopped out of Aphelion and took in his surroundings. Not much had changed since his last visit just the vegetation had now become over grown. The Ultra-mech arena still stood but in over grown ruins and the Sentry Bot factory still remained intact with only a few plants clinging onto the out side. Ratchet began walking down the hill leading to the factory and couldn't help but notice this area of the planet seemed completely abandoned. _Hmm... I guess the Zoni pick a safe place for Clank. Although that doesn't surprise me. _Ratchet looked at the entrance of the factory, the force field was down so he just walk right through but still didn't let his guard down. To Ratchet's suspicions the factory was completely abandoned... well almost. Ratchet walk into the room where Clank's mom was and found Clank fast asleep right under her screen.

"I thought I might find you here." Ratchet interrupted the silence. Clank shot up and stood in a karate pose waving his hands around franticly "Hey, easy there tiger! It's just me, Ratchet."

Clank sat back down "Oh... hello Ratchet."

"Hey, you've slept enough and if it's anyone getting rest it should be me!" Ratchet hauled Clank up to his feet. "So where are those robots the need... 'fixing', Clank? I want to blow something up! BOOM! Make a big mess!"

" Now Ratchet, I need to decipher which of the robots are capable of reprogramming and which are not. The ones that I am sure can not you shall destroy but only once I am sure."

"Aw, whats the fun of shooting stuff if you have to think about it first. I shoot then think not the other way around."

Clank sighed to himself "Why can he not think before acting"

"Come on Clank, lets get moving! Robots aren't going to fix themselves... I think." Ratchet jumped down the same metal tube that he had last time and landed on the ground. "Whoa Clank, do you know what this thing is? I haven't seen anything like it before." Ratchet laughed "It looks sort of funny."

"Ratchet! Do not touch that!" Clank slid down the tube trying to stop the lombax from doing something stupid and landed on the ground beside him. " Ratchet do not, that is a poisonous lunax! One bite from it is enough to kill a fully grown Snagglebeast!"

"Really? This thing doesn't look to harmful." Ratchet picked up the lunax. It was cover in long blue spotted brown fur, had two dog like ears on each side of it's head, a snout that barley stuck out of it's fur, two feat with claws and two horns. Come_ to think of it, it looks like a really fluffy Hound of Doom._ Ratchet brought the lunax closer to his face, it nuzzled his cheek and made a noise that sounded like a purr. "Aww see Clank, it's not going to hurt anyone and it's kinda cute."

"Oh brother." Clank shook his head "Okay Ratchet, keep the lunax if you want to but if it bites you it is your own fault. Also I check on the computer, apparently there is a factory about fouty-five minuets from here that is producing something very similar to the Ultra-mechs but smaller in size. I found the plans and once the robot is made it cannot be programed to do anything else but destroy. So you shall have to destroy them... RATCHET!"

"Uh-huh." Ratchet continued to play with the lunax

"Just get in the ship."

"Do we have too." Ratchet whined still obviously not paying attention, so Clank grabbed him by the tail. "WHAT!"

"Get in the ship so we can go decimate the robots and the factory I was just talking about."

"OOo!" _I get to blast the shit out of a couple hundred robots, yes!_

Ratchet, Clank and the lunax hoped into Aphelion. Ratchet continued to scratch the lunax behind the ear whilr Clank typed in the coordinates to the Factory.

Ratchet's face suddenly brightened. "I know what I'll name you. Fiffy!"

* * *

A/N: _I'm done with this chapter now and I'm planning on Ratchet keeping 'Fiffy'._


End file.
